Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and an apparatus for supplying operational fluid to a traveling-type working machine serving a parent machine. More specifically, it relates to a method and an apparatus for supplying fluid, such as compressed air, for operating a working machine, such as an auto-doffer or yarn piecer, which travels along the outside side of, a parent machine, such as a spinning frame or a fly frame, so as to serve the parent machine with yarn piecing or package doffing.
In the past, there are two types of fluid supplying systems, one being a system in which a working machine itself has a primary fluid source such as a compressor, the operating fluid being supplied therefrom to operational parts of the working machine, and the other being one in which a primary fluid source is provided in a suitable stationary part of the parent machine, the operational fluid being introduced therefrom into the working machine through a long flexible air hose connected between the primary fluid source and the working machine.
In the former system, since the traveling working machine is loaded with the heavy primary fluid source, the framework of the working machine and the rail thereof must be heavier and stouter than usual, thereby consuming more energy when traveling.
In the latter system, the long flexible hose for introducing the operational fluid into the working machine may disturb the operations of a worker or the working machine and, further, maintenance of the hose is very troublesome.